


Várias coisas que eu queria te dizer

by gabieMoon



Category: Ant man and the wasp - Fandom, Antman - Fandom, Homem formiga, Hope Van Dyne - Fandom, Marvel, Scott Lang - Fandom
Genre: Hope
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabieMoon/pseuds/gabieMoon
Summary: Hope nunca foi totalmente aberta aos seja sentimentos, mas talvez seu relacionamento com Scott mude isso.
Relationships: Scott Lang/Hope Van Dyne
Kudos: 1





	Várias coisas que eu queria te dizer

Sabia que tem várias coisas que eu queria te dizer mas ainda não disse? – Hope perguntou para Scotr enquanto ambos estavam na mesa da cozinha tomando café.

– É por qual motivo você não disse ?

– Eu não sei. – Hope respondeu é forçou um sorriso.

– Você pode me dizer qualquer coisa, eu já te falei. – Respondeu Scott.

Hope respirou fundo, deveria dizer essas coisas, pois poderia se arrepender depois caso não dissesse.

– Você foi uma das melhores pessoas que já entrou na minha vida, desculpa pois as vezes pode não parecer mas, eu te amo de verdade. – Hope sentiu um peso sair dos seus ombros depois que disse isso, tentou forçar um sorriso para sair da situação esquisita mas foi surpreendida pelo beijo de Scott.

– Não vou te fazer falar coisas que você ainda não estar preparada para dizer, mas eu também te amo, não imaginaria minha vida sem você. – Respondeu Scott olhando nos olhos da amada e a surpreendendo com outro beijo.

Ali mesmo na cozinha trocaram carícias e promessas de amor, eles se amavam tanto que nem eles mesmo conseguiam demonstrar, mas tinham a total certeza disso.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por ler


End file.
